


Like Bunnies

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha pretends to be Jared's boyfriend for one party and it gets them thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange.

“Tell me again why I’m agreeing to this?” Misha groaned when Jared dragged him along towards the frat house.

“Because you love me?” Jared offered.

Misha snorted, but then he grinned at Jared. “Only for tonight, baby.” He made kissy-faces at his friend.

“We’ll see,” Jared mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Misha perked up. “Jared. You begged me to pretend to be your boyfriend for one night. One night _only_.” And he really must love his roommate, because there is no way he’d go to a stupid frat party otherwise. He hated frat parties. And frat houses. And frat members in general. Dumb sheeple, all of them. He’d better not lose Jared to them come next semester. Administration had paired them up to share a room randomly, but they’d quickly bonded over their love for old English poetry - and modern scifi. And a whole lot more.

“I know,” Jared wheedled. “But ever since I officially came out as bi, I can’t go anywhere without getting bombarded with offers.”

Misha narrowed his eyes. “Oh, woe is you. Other people would be glad to have your problem. You’re a freshman, you’re supposed to enjoy this.”

“But it’s creepy.” Jared sighed. “The other day, the head cheerleader offered me a threesome, because she really wants to see her boyfriend getting fucked. I don’t think he even knew she was offering.”

Misha laughed so hard, he had to stop to catch his breath for a moment. Wiping tears out of his eyes, he shook his head. “Seriously, Jare, you’re a better man than me. I’d have jumped on that.” He snickered. “Literally.”

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Jared pouted, calling him out on his bullshit. Misha was all talk, but he didn’t sleep around either. Jared would know. When Misha wasn’t in his room reading, he was doing research in the library, scouting for the most noble cause he could join in on or doing yoga at the gym. – Not like Jared was stalking him, or anything. He just happened to notice.

They started walking again. Misha could hear the music pounding and he was getting a headache already. “So, I pretend tonight and then what? What happens at the next party?”

“I’ll just say you have to study. Or tell them the truth: That you’re a lame party-hater but I love you anyway.” Jared winked.

“And around campus? I do happen to also go here, you know?” Misha waved his arm to encompass the area.

“You’re not into PDA. But you more than make up for it once we’re in our room, where we fuck like bunnies every time the door closes.” Jared smiled.

“You have this all mapped out, haven’t you?” Misha had to admit that the plan seemed flawless. And with how things had been going so far, neither of them was anywhere close to meeting the right boy or girl. And if that happened, they could always ‘break up’. “I do concede. This is a brilliant plan, Dr. P.”

“Dr. P?” Jared questioned.

“What else would your super villain name be?” Misha questioned and with the topic changed, they bantered about it until they reached the party.

But just as they were about to enter, Misha held Jared back one last time. “You know what though?” Misha leaned down to whisper. “It would be pretty fucking awesome if we hooked up. I mean, think about it. No annoying roommates to navigate around. We really could be fucking like bunnies. All. The. Time.”

Jared was rooted to the spot, mouth wordlessly opening and closing like a fish out of water. Which was about how he felt right now. Totally out of his depth with Misha having to drag him inside by their joined hands.

Jared grabbed the first red cup he could find and downed the alcohol within. Unfortunately, it wasn’t beer and it burned going down. He made a face and had to fight hard not to embarrass himself with a coughing fit.

“Dude.” Misha raised his eyebrow. “If one of those creeps you need me to fend off ever hands you a drink, promise me you won’t do _that_.”

Jared blushed but before he had a chance to feel even more stupid, one of the guys from his team came over to drag him to where they were standing. He interlaced his fingers with Misha’s and just dragged him along, introducing him loudly as his boyfriend to everyone who would listen to him.

Slowly, his confidence returned and he ended up talking shop with the guys. He didn’t even notice that Misha rarely joined in until Misha tugged on his hand until Jared let go.

“Since mentally stabbing me in the eye didn’t work, I’m gonna go grab a drink. Or find someone to complete my lobotomy so I can join in on your rousing discussions of NBA player stats.” Misha was speaking in a low volume so only Jared could hear him. “You’re good, right?” He added earnestly before he made good on his words and left after Jared confirmed.

Jared watched him go, appreciating how well Misha’s jeans hugged his ass. He almost missed David congratulating him on his ‘great catch’: “That dude is in a yoga class with Sarah, man. Score!” Jared accepted the high-five but then drowned out the rest of the conversation about bendiness, stamina and tantric sex. Not because it might be disrespectful to Misha – but because he was having trouble not to picture Misha in various interesting positions and he got uncomfortably hard in his pants.

The party raged on and Misha didn’t return with his drink. After a while, Jared left his buddies to go look for him and ended up finding him deep in conversation with Tahmoh, the captain of the swimming team. Misha was talking animatedly, grinning brightly and they were just standing way too fucking close together; Tahmoh leaning down into Misha’s space especially.

Jared crushed his thankfully empty cup and was about to storm over and make a scene, when he remembered that they weren’t actually dating. And even though Misha had agreed to play his boyfriend for tonight, Jared couldn’t be a total ass and screw his friend out of a potentially real hook-up. Much as the thought pained him.

He didn’t feel like going back to his team though and instead stayed in the room, pretending not to watch Misha but be interested in the trophies and pictures on the wall. Just as he was feeling too much like a sad loser, Katie saved him by saying hello and giving him a legitimate reason to stay in the room – and keep sneaking glances at Misha.

Unbeknownst to Jared, Misha had noticed Jared’s presence a while ago. But Misha was too amused at his poorly veiled attempt to not watch him to save him from his misery. Besides, Jared deserved to suffer after he completely ignored him earlier that night. And who knew Tahmoh would be so much fun to chat with? Misha had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to recruit him for his house next year to raise diversity, but he’d also _read_ Lord of the Rings, not just watched the movies, which scored him major points in Misha’s book.

But the longer Jared stuck around, the more distracted Misha became. At first he thought Jared was just being a good friend, letting Misha flirt, but that didn’t explain why he _stayed_. And why Jared’s mood seemed to turn from sour to worse.

However, when a pretty blonde showed up, Jared’s glances became less and less frequent. Instead he seemed to really get into it with the girl. Misha frowned. He should let Jared be, right? If she fell in the ‘creep’ category Jared was so wary of, he’d have sought out Misha’s help actively by now, wouldn’t he? And why did it bother him so much when she touched Jared’s arm in such a blatantly obvious way?

It had to be their earlier conversation. Misha just couldn’t shake it. The possibilities. And hell if they weren’t compatible partners. They were basically a couple already, all that was missing was the sex. And that seemed like a stupid oversight on both their parts, from where Misha was standing right now.

He’d seen Jared exit the shower enough times to know that he’d definitely have fun licking those abs – if only they weren’t his roommate’s. And he was basically salivating every time Jared would change in front of him. It took a lot of restraint to act unaffected. Thankfully, he was well trained in breathing exercises and achieving piece of mind.

Misha looked up at Tahmoh, finally realizing just how close they were standing; and that Tahmoh was definitely flirting right back. And he hadn’t noticed nor did he particularly care at the moment. What he did care about was Katie’s hand on Jared’s arm.

And fuck it. If Jared got mad, Misha could always say that he acted just like Jared told him to. He was the boyfriend for tonight and that girl had no right to encroach on his territory.

“Excuse me.” He apologized to Tahmoh and then stormed over, pushing Jared apart from the girl and repeating his apology, albeit in a different tone of voice. “Excuse me. That’s _my_ boyfriend you are flirting with.”

“What?” The girl looked confused. “Since when?”

Misha looked at Jared to gauge his reaction. Their gazes locked for a minute and then Jared broke out in a bright smile. “Since tonight,” Jared replied, pulling Misha in for a kiss.

Misha responded, kissing Jared back like he meant it and Jared let himself believe. He buried his hand in Misha’s hair and deepened the kiss, happy that his desperate plan apparently worked and Misha was just as jealous as Jared had been.

Jared’s last doubts were laid to rest when Misha pushed him up against the wall, his leg coming up to wrap around Jared’s waist, rubbing their cocks together and generally trying to get closer. Jared responded by helping Misha up and turning them around so he could anchor Misha against the wall. A picture frame fell but the sound of it shattering didn’t distract them from thrusting their hips together in a desperate attempt to get off quick.

“Jesus fuck, you guys. Get a room!” Someone was yelling next to them and Jared finally remembered that they had not magically been transported back to their dorm but were in fact making out in a very public place. He reluctantly set Misha back down and after one last nibble at his bottom lip, turned around and faced their audience.

“We have a room,” Jared announced happily, then, looking only at Misha again, he repeated it in awe: “We have a room.”

“Like bunnies,” Misha replied with a wink and Jared didn’t waste another second. He interlaced their hands again and dragged Misha back to their dorm so they could finish what they started. And then start again, because nobody would be stopping them and they had nowhere else to be. Shacking up with Misha in all senses of the word would be so awesome!


End file.
